The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that responds to a packet received from a network and a method of responding to a packet.
An image forming apparatus as an information processing device has been provided in the form of a typical MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) that is capable of, for example, executing a document or image printing operation.
Some of the typical image forming apparatuses are configured to operate in either of ordinary and power saving modes, the ordinary mode being designed for providing an operation with ordinary electric power under which a response is made to a packet which comes from a network and which includes, for example, printing data, the power saving mode being designed for providing an operation with less electric power consumption under which a response is made to a part of packets from the network.
For example, in the typical image forming apparatuses that include a main system configured to respond the packet that comes from the network under the ordinary mode and a sub system configured to provide a proxy response while the main system is in the power saving mode, after a transition condition is satisfied for the main system to undergo the power saving mode, in order to prevent an unexpected return to the ordinary mode, the packet received from the external network is distributed to the sub system.